lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Crow
Description Save Crows are the way LISA: The Pointless saves the game. They work very similarly to the crows in LISA: The Painful RPG's Pain Mode, as they disappear after being used (or if the player closes out of the save menu without saving). However, instead of exploding as they did in LISA: The Painful, they more elegantly fly away from their roost in Pointless. Additionally, they are activated by getting within their range, rather than interacting with them as in LISA: The Painful RPG. Due to save points being so scarce, the game also gives the player Baby Crows to take with them. These allow the player to save anywhere they like, but each Baby Crow only allows for one save point. There are a total of 22 Save Crows in LISA: The Pointless. Their locations and a brief description of where each is located is detailed below: Locations Crow 1: Right as soon as you emerge from Joel's House at the very beginning of the game at Scorched Cliffs, the crow activates. Crow 2: Located a short distance to the right outside of the cave where you battle (or run from) Dex Muldoon. Crow 3: Roosting right outside of the Black Swan. Crow 4: Found on the very edge of the Crow's Nest on a TV. Crushing all the eggs on the cliff activates this crow. Crow 5: After stroking all the trash for Larry Davis' sidequest, going left from The Long Wet where the Rag Maggots are automatically triggers this Save Crow as soon as the next screen loads. Crow 6: Once Alex has gone through The Long Wet section of Garbage Island, approaching Roland (who is holding the crow on his arm) triggers the crow. Crow 7: Once you either defeat Richie Cheasedust or appease him, this crow is sitting in Georgy's boat. It triggers right as Georgy points it out in a cutscene. Crow 8: Sitting on a broken power line one screen to the right of House Dust. Crow 9: Sitting next to a gravestone just to the right of the exit of the Yellow Cave. Crow 10: Right after defeating Vinny Ramón and Lin Rhodes, this crow activates after the scene of Alex and Joel letting down Chip Strung from the basketball hoop. Crow 11: After beating Kirf Dinkle, you can activate this crow sitting on a streetlamp by approaching it. Crow 12: This crow is found shortly after exiting the cave and entering the area where Twisty can be found. Crow 13: After defeating Anaconda Virtue, exiting out the leftmost cave of his cliff will put Alex on this cliff, where he can access this previously inaccessible Save Crow in a cage. Crow 14: Can be found after traveling through the School Basement. Emerging on this cliff above The Kent and Tibby Dobs will trigger the crow. Crow 15: After watching the Dinner scene in the Gambling Hall, this crow will trigger right as soon as you exit the building and before fighting Russel Bats. Crow 16: This crow automatically triggers after you defeat Jessie Mack's crew. Crow 17: After unlocking the final door in the Subway (which can be used to fast-travel throughout Downtown Olathe), this crow automatically activates as soon as you enter the next screen. Crow 18: Activates after defeating or running from Arnold Shpitz and jumping off the cliff. The crow appears in Alex's flashback scene. Crow 19: Can be found outside the cave that Joel stays behind in to rest, right at the entrance to Autumn. Crow 20: Resting on a pipe as soon as you emerge from a cave close to Cormack Rex's hut. Crow 21: As soon as you enter the Melting Village, this crow activates. Crow 22: Not actually a crow, but a strange guy who's dressed up as one. Can be found after the cave that follows the resting area with Jason Pike, and shortly before you approach the Neon Flamingos' bus. Category:Game Mechanics